fighting_fifthfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Stonewall
WIP History WIP Notable Members [[Markus Stonewall|'Markus Stonewall']] WIP Theodora Stonewall WIP Ancestors The Stonewall Family was a long line of soldiering families dating back to the Arathorian Empire. Due to the loss of so many members along with countless heirlooms and records, only fragmented accounts of known members still remain. Tiberius the Arathorian '- Tiberius was arguably the first Stonewall, though never bore that surname in life. A settler and retired centurion of Arathor, Tiberius took his family south and settled in the region that would later be known as Redridge. Precious little is known of Tiberius himself, as he did not survive long after the trip. What is known however is that his family back home disavowed him for the move, and so his only surviving son, Manus, would be the first to officially take a new southern surname... Stonewall. '''Manus Stonewall '- Manus "Stonewall" was exactly what one might expect of a man with that name. A stonemason by trade and volunteer, Manus worked his trade humbly and well. He was not particularly known for much other than being a large and quiet man who chose his name well. 'Ser Roland Stonewall '-''' 'Ser Roland Stonewall was the first knighted member of the family, a feudal knight and cavalryman. Little is known of his service or personality, though by title alone it can be assumed he was skilled in military matters. '''Lord Brynden Stonewall '- Lord Brynden Stonewall, possibly the only landed noble of the family, was known to have been a minor Baronet somewhere during the age of Thomas Wrynn II. He held land north of Stonewatch for a time, though either did not keep it or did not pass it on to a valid heir. 'Ser Jonnis Stonewall '- Ser Jonnis Stonewall was known as a knight in the service of a duchy, though which duchy is no longer remembered. 'Ser Rickor 'the Red' Stonewall '- Ser Rickor Stonewall, or Rickor the Red as he was more commonly known, was a cruel and irascible man. Named either for his temper or the brilliant streaks of copper red among his blonde hair, Rickor is rarely spoken of fondly. Though all stories and accounts of him depict him fighting on foot, Rickor was definitely a knighted man. It is probable that Rickor was a dismounted knight either by choice or lack of horse. He wielded a toothed warhammer. Rickor is remembered primarily for his infamous blood lust and is the earliest known example of this rage that seems to plague the Stonewall bloodline even to this day. 'Brother Mandon '- Mandon Stonewall was a cleric of the Light and directly related to Rickor the Red. He was possibly a son or grandson. Mandon took his vows soon after reaching maturity, purportedly in an effort to absolve the dishonor Rickor had brought the family name. He traveled North to see the High Elves but was never seen nor heard from again. Little else is known of his travels or efforts. '''Karlon Stonewall - Karlon Stonewall was born during the reign of Landen Wrynn and is the paternal great-grandfather of Markus Stonewall. He is notable as a commoner. Sometime before Karlon was born the Stonewalls had lost their place as knights or nobility as Karlon was not recorded as a member of any knightly order. It is however recorded that he spent his entire life in service to the Azerothian Army, though at what rank or position he retired or perished is not known. 'Kastor Stonewall '- Sergeant Major Kastor Stonewall of the Azerothian Army served with distinction and honors during the reign of Adamant III. While precious few records survive of those times due to the sacking of Stormwind Keep in the First War, Markus clearly remembers the racks of medals and rank insignia mounted on a wall in his childhood home. 'Viktor Stonewall '- First Sergeant Viktor Stonewall served during the reign of Llane and later Varian Wrynn during the First and Second war. The father of Markus Stonewall, Viktor perished during the Second War. His broadsword was passed down to Markus.Category:Houses and Clans